Yugiri Mitama
is a main character of FairySina's ''Pretty Cure'' fanseries Peacefulness Pretty Cure!. Mitama is a calm girl who usually seems to be spaced out. Her alter ego is , the legendary swallowtail priestess of faith. Her catchphrase is . History Piror to the series, Mitama was born at a traditional shrine in Asagamiru. As the daughter of a shrine maiden and a doctor, Mitama grew up in a life between tradition and modern times. When Mitama was only four years old, her mother died due to unknown reasons. A week after her mother dies, Mitama suddenly had strange dreams involving herself and four other girls, who seem to be powerful shrine maidens. Other that that, Mitama continually dreams of five butterfly girls appearing in front of white light. As neither she, her father, nor the owners of the shrine she's living at, could tell what these dreams meant, Mitama started to write haikus about these dreams. And even after ten years, these dreams didn't disappear. Personality Mitama is a calm young girl, who usually thinks about things others would describe as normal. She likes to spend her time in the nature and watch the sky. To some, she appears spaced out at some times. Whenever she gets lost in her thoughts, she realizes nothing that happens around her. Mitama has also got a quite bad emorie and tends to forget important things. On top of that, she can be quite lazy sometimes. At some times, Mitama has strange dreams which she thinks about all the time. In order to get over the dreams, Mitama writes haikus about them. Appearance Casually, Mitama has short, straight dark brown hair. She wears a pink ribbon in her hair. In her free time, she wears a white short-sleeved top with a white sailor collar. The collar has a light pink stripe. She wears a black, double breasted jacket with silver buttons. She wears a light blue jeans skirt and white stockings. She wears white and pink sneakers. Around her sailor collar, Mitama wears a pink ribbon with a white golden heart in the middle. Mitama has purple colored eyes. Cure Dawn has long, maroon colored hair, that reach to her knees. She has them styled into a high ponytail, hold by a white hairband. A pink butterfly is attached to the band. She wears midriff baring top that resembles the upper part of a kimono. The top is mostly white and has pink trims. The top has long sleeves, that reach over her hands and show a pink butterfly pattern. She wears a pink skirt with a white frilly layer and a white over skirt. She wears white ankle boots with a pink layer around the trims. The layer is hold by a golden brooch. Around her hips, Cure Dawn wears a deep pink colored beads chain. At the heigth of her breast she wears a silver brooch with a cherry-blossom colored ribbon. Cure Dawn has orange colored eyes. Relationships *'Yugiri Akira:' Akira is Mitama's father, who works as a doctor in the local hospital. He currently lives together with Mitama at a local shrine, where Mitama usually stays when he has to work. Even though he hardly gets time to spend with her, he cares a lot about Mitama and would do everything to protect her. *'Yugiri Nozomi:' Nozomi was Mitama's mother and a shrine maiden. However, Nozomi died when Mitama was only four years old. That's why Mitama hardly remembers anything of her. Cure Dawn is Yugiri Mitama's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Dawn is one of the legendary swallowtails. She is the priestess of faith. Her theme color is pink and she wields the Camellia Rod, the staff of faith. She transform with the phrase "Ageha · Growing · Rising!". Attacks * : Cure Dawn's first attack that she can only perform with her Camellia Rod. Transformations "Ageha · Growing · Rising!" - Ageha · Growing · Rising! is the official transformation phrase used by Yugiri Mitama to tranform into Cure Dawn in Peacefulness Pretty Cure!. To transform, Mitama needs her Hearts Bead. First, Mitama holds up her Hearts Bead and adds it to her Cure Staff. Then she shouts, "Ageha · Growing · Rising!" while drawing the symbol of infintiy with the staff. Then, the background changes to a dark pink setting with sparkles and her body gets covered by a pink light. After that, the light disappears around her chest and her top appears. As the sparkles fly from the top, her skirt appears the same way. Then, her boots appear. Finally, her hair changes color and gets styled. Before posing, her eye color changes and her Hearts Bead gets attached to her silver brooch. Then, she lands and calls, "Tomorrow's Oath, A Gentle Wish! Cure Dawn!". Songs Her voice actress, Sato Azusa, has recorded a lot songs for the character she voices. Some are even duets and group songs with the other voice actors. *''A Brand New Dawn'' *''Through the Eyes of Love'' Group Songs *''Open Your Eyes ♯ Lavender Blues'' (Along with Nazuka Kaori and Ueda Reina) Etymology - Yugiri means "evening mist", coming from the Japanese meaning "evening", combined with meaning "haze", "fog" or "mist". - Mitama, written in Katakana, has no meaning. However, it can mean "honorable soul" by combinging meaning "please" "honor" or "honorable" and meaning "soul", "ghost" or "spirit". It is used to describe the soul of a deceased person. This could be a possible pun to the fact that Mitama is the reincarnation of another person. Trivia *Mitama was named after Mitama and Reina (Yugiri in Japanese) from Fire Emblem Fates. **Coindently, Mitama also shares her seiyuu with Mitama from Fire Emblem. *Cure Dawn ist the first lead Cure to have orange colored eyes and maroon colored hair. *Mitama is the second lead Cure to be bad in academics and sport, preceded by Yumehara Nozomi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Mitama is the second lead Cure to not have an outgoing personality, preceded by Hanasaki Tsubomi from HeartCatch Pretty Cure!. *Mitama is the second lead Cure to have her last name start with "Y", preceded by Yumehara Nozomi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Cure Dawn is the second Pretty Cure to have the power of faith, preceded by Cure Pine from Fresh Pretty Cure!. References Category:Peacefulness Pretty Cure! Category:Peacefulness Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:White Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Female Category:Females